


Too Much Thinking

by GraveVyxen



Series: Good Boy [5]
Category: Hot Tub Time Machine (2010)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Cumshot, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Domination, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Restraints, Submission, cumming untouched, elements of BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraveVyxen/pseuds/GraveVyxen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaz is starting to wonder what's going on in his mind now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> TITLE: Good Boy: Too Much Thinking  
> CHARACTERS: Chaz, Blaine  
> PAIRINGS: Chaz/Blaine (dom/sub)  
> NOTES: Oh look there's getting to be plot in my porn how did that happen?  
> DISCLAIMER: The characters aren't mine, this didn't happen, and it never will, I'm afraid.

Chaz groaned, fingers tightening in Blaine's hair as the other boy tongued the slit in his cock. "That's a good boy..." He gently stroked the side of Blaine's neck. "Good boy, Blaine..."

Blaine fed off of the praise, letting his spit-slick lips fall open wider as he took Chaz's cock deeper into his mouth. He looked beautiful on his knees, between Chaz's legs, sucking cock as if that was what he was meant to do. The blindfold was securely in place over his eyes.

Chaz leaned back a bit in his chair and spread his legs a little wider. "You look so good down there, Blaine. My good boy..." He bit back a moan. "Mmm, do that again."

Blaine flicked his tongue against the underside of Chaz's cock a second time, moaning low in his throat. His shoulders shifted only slightly. His arms were bound once more behind his back with one of his bandanas.

Chaz reached down to the chain he'd strung between the rings piercing Blaine's nipples and gave it a gentle tug. The resulting gasp sent a shiver down his spine. "That's my boy...oh, Blaine..." He fisted a hand in the back of Blaine's hair and gave it a tug. "I love that, love the way you look with my cock in your mouth."

Head tilting up in recognition and pride, Blaine hummed. The vibration of his lips made Chaz's cock twitch against his tongue. He ran it along the underside once more, tucking the tip under the head to tease at it. He leaned back so that Chaz's cock would slip partway out of his lips and sucked softly at the head.

Chaz grunted, moving to finger at one of Blaine's nipples again. The boy shivered and had to release his cock when he mewled at the feeling. "Sensitive boy." Chaz murmured, smiling, as he continued to fondle at Blaine's nipples. "Sensitive, pretty boy."

Blaine squirmed a bit and moaned, unable to control his body with the onslaught of pleasure. His erection twitched between his thighs. "Chaz!"

"That's my boy. That's my Blaine." Chaz stopped touching  Blaine's pierced nipples to slide his hands back into Blaine's hair. "Stick out your tongue."

Obediently, Blaine sat back on his heels and stuck out his tongue. A groan worked its way out of his chest when Chaz began to rub the head of his cock over the slick organ.

Chaz moaned. "I want to cum all over your face." He said hoarsely. "I want to see your pretty face all covered in my cum, Blaine."

Blaine moaned, whimpering a little, at the image. "Please...Chaz, please. I want you to."

Chaz jerked on his cock, Blaine's saliva making it slick. "I love it when you beg, Blaine." He bit into his lip when he felt his orgasm building.

Blaine leaned closer and opened up his mouth slightly. His arms shifted behind him.

Chaz groaned as he came in waves, coating Blaine's features in ribbons of cum. He watched some of it land in the boy's open mouth and drip down his cheeks and his chin. "G-good boy, good boy, Blaine..."

Blaine moaned and licked his lips, swallowing as much as he could manage to get. "Chaz, please...I have to cum, please..." His hips bounced slightly.

Chaz watched Blaine's erection bob with his movements. Suddenly, his mind was filled with thoughts of the night before, of holding Blaine so tightly in bed, fucking him slow and deep, no toys or binds, no blindfold, Blaine moaning his name in a voice he'd never used during a scene. He loved having this Blaine, his submissive, beautiful on his knees and willing. He loved blindfolding Blaine before a scene and watching his shoulders relax into his character. But, fuck, last night, he'd seen a different side of Blaine. He'd gotten to watch him cum without being humiliated. He'd had Blaine with no stipulations. And it was so nice.

Blaine's whimper drew Chaz out of his thoughts. "Chaz, _please_ , it's hurting...please, I need to cum, please!"

Chaz shushed Blaine quietly as he reached down to thumb the tip of his cock. "You're so hard, Blaine." He murmured quietly. Precum smeared over Chaz's fingers. "How do you want me to touch you? You need to tell me, or I won't be able to let you cum."

Blaine let out a soft wail, his entire body shivering. "I-I...I like it when..." He bowed his head, a blush coloring his face and neck. "I like it when you t-touch my n-nipples."

Chaz felt his lips quirk up. "How do you want me to touch them?" He grabbed for the chain, tugging it very softly. "Like this? Or..." His fingers massaged at one hardened nipple. Blaine whimpered and moaned, cock twitching and spouting more precum. "Like that?"

Blaine nodded quickly. "Anything, anything, please!"

Chaz laughed softly, sliding from his chair to crouch in front of Blaine. He ducked his head and licked roughly over one peaked bud. The resulting cry had him leaning back. "How about that?"

Blaine began to nod again. "That! That, please, Chaz, I'm so close!"

Chaz smiled as he bowed his head to lick and suck at the boy's nipples. It didn't take much to have Blaine crying out again as he began to cum. Hot semen hit Chaz's thigh, and he waited until Blaine fell into his aftershocks to finally stop touching his nipples. "That's a good boy, Blaine." He stood. "Let me clean you up."

Blaine was trembling by the time Chaz walked back to him with a clean rag. Chaz smiled, wiping his cum from Blaine's face, sopping up the sweat from his neck and his chest. "You look so pretty on your knees." He murmured into Blaine's ear while he leaned around to untie the bandana. Chaz put away the rag and the makeshift bind before helping Blaine up from the floor. "Come on, I've got you." He pulled the blindfold off and watched Blaine blink back into the dimly lit room. For a moment, he thought about the other night again, the impossible blue of Blaine's eyes when he'd been fucked open, the softness of his lips from the amount of kisses they'd shared.

They barely ever kissed, only a handful of times, before last night. Chaz felt that he was missing out now that he knew how great it felt to kiss Blaine's beautiful lips. But he didn't want to ruin what they had. Last night was an accident. Blaine had had a traumatic experience with him, and that was going to be a one-time thing. Chaz was determined never to let Blaine experience that fear again.

But, fuck, he really wanted to kiss Blaine some more. He wanted to lay with him, side-by-side, and kiss him for hours. He wanted that, but he also wanted to keep what they had, the scenes, the blindfold, his submissive, beautiful boy who did whatever he said. And he couldn't have both. Right?

Blaine's hand on his jaw drew Chaz from his thoughts. "Chaz? You're getting away from me, buddy."

Chaz shook his head and smiled. "Sorry. I was thinking." He moved onto the bed and waited for Blaine to snuggle into his chest before kissing the top of the boy's head. "You did well tonight. You make me so happy." He felt Blaine's embarrassed snuggle and grinned. On a whim, he tilted Blaine's head up and kissed him. He couldn't help himself. He'd been thinking about kissing Blaine all day, after all the kissing the night before, how could he not? "Go on to sleep, baby, I'll be right here." The endearment fell from his lips before he could stop it.

Blaine looked surprised, blushing, but didn't say anything else. He cuddled closer, and fell asleep after a little while of silence.

Chaz pulled the sleeping boy closer and sighed to himself. He didn't know what to do any more. Ignoring these new feelings was going to be a lot harder than he thought.


End file.
